magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Juliominako/The 2020 March Magical Girl Contest! (Active)
Welcome to the 2020 March Magical Girl Contest! We are choosing who will be the Magical Girl of March and we need your help! You only have to put a comment saying what Magical Girls do you want for the win and from what shows they belong. The Rules are very easy! 1- The comment must contain at least the name of the Magical Girls and the shows they belong. If you only put the name of the girl the votes aren't valid. You can put the reasons why it's your choose, but this is optional 2- Only one comment for user. You can choose a maximum of 5 Magical Girls, but remember to do it in the same comment. Please, check your comment before submit it because it can't be edit after i updated the ranking. If you edit your comment, the ranking don't be updated again, because it cause a headache for me to do a recount of the votes. Hope you understand, thanks 3- A Magical Girl that already has won a contest and it's in the Hall of Fame, can't be chosen anymore 4- If we have a draw with the same number of votes, the first commented Magical Girl with this number of votes will win 5- If no one vote, the admin will choose a Magical Girl 6- Please, give me time to update the ranking because i'm human and i have a life. Wait 48 hours after submitting your comment to reclaim your votes if the ranking aren't updated after this time unless the penultimate day of the contest you can do it. In the opposite case your reclaim comments will be ignored 7- The Contest finish the penultimate day of the month, and the votes after this date don't be accepted 8- The next Contest will start between the last day of the month to the 3rd of the next month The lucky Magical Girl Winner has the honor to stay for a month in the main page and to appear in our Glorious Hall of Fame! Go ahead and participate! For suggestions, doubts and complaints write me on my''' Message Wall. *'''Here is the Ranking so far! #Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) (3 votes) #Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) (3 votes) #Full Moon (Full Moon wo Sagashite) (3 votes) #Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) (2 votes) #Dia (Kiratto Pri Chan) (2 votes) #Princess Tutu (Princess Tutu) (2 votes) #Wedding Peach (Wedding Peach) (2 votes) #Hayate Yagami (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) (2 votes) #Sailor Star Maker (Sailor Moon) (2 votes) #Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi) (1 vote) #Princess Sakura (Sakura Hime Kaden) (1 vote) #Yuuna Yuuki (Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru) (1 vote) #Yuria Nijiiro (Mahou x Senshi Maji Majo Pures) (1 vote) #Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) (1 vote) #Fancy Lala (Mahou no Stage Fancy Lala) (1 vote) #Alma Jinnai (Jewelpet Tinkle) (1 vote) #Ms. Splosion Man (Ms. Splosion Man) (1 vote) #Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake) (1 vote) #Cure Star (Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure) (1 vote) #Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (1 vote) #Nino Nijiiro (PriPara) (1 vote) #Shion Todo (PriPara) (1 vote) #Mew Berry (Tokyo Mew Mew) (1 vote) #Cure Yell (HUGtto! Pretty Cure) (1 vote) Category:Blog posts Category:Contests